1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for information processing devices, and methods and computer-readable media therefor.
2. Related Art
A technique has been known in which a terminal device is configured to determine whether data input into the terminal device is of a format displayable on the terminal device. Further, when determining that the input data is of the displayable format, the terminal device displays the input data as it is. Meanwhile, when determining that the input data is not of the displayable format, the terminal device transmits the input data to a server, and then receives, from the server, format-converted data into which the data of the original format has been converted.